


Reunited

by MaxSarutobi



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxSarutobi/pseuds/MaxSarutobi
Summary: Konohamaru and Mugino resolve some pent up sexual tension after being apart for so long.
Relationships: Konohamaru/Mugino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlipCarson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/gifts).



> For Flip, the Konohamaru fiend, who said "Mugino gives me evil ex vibes" and thus, this wrote itself.

They stopped for the night when the sun was starting to disappear behind the horizon. Mugino turned to face the group.

"Konohamaru and I will scout out the area while you three set up camp. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

As soon as the thickness of the forest his the campsite from site, Mugino pressed Konohamaru against the tree and kissed him.

Konohamaru pushed him off. "But the kids-" 

Mugino pushed back, plunging his tongue into Konohamaru's mouth while grabbing at his ass and pulling him further into the kiss. Konohamaru quickly forgot about his students. 

Mugino raked his hands through Konohamaru's hair, and yanked his head to the side so Mugino could suck at his neck. 

Mugino rubbed his hips against Konohamaru's, grinding against his cock. Konohamaru let a whimper escape as he pressed back. 

"Aren't you an eagar little whore today. You must have really missed my cock." Mugino mocked.

"I did sir. It has been a long two years." 

"Strip us then. I missed your tight ass. " 

"Yes sir." Konohamaru obeyed, quickly taking off his uniform, but taking his time with Mugino's. 

Konohamaru stared at his exposed body. He waited forever for this moment and wanted to savor it. His cock hardened as he stared. The body was lean and muscular, and Mugino's cock standing at full attention. Konohamaru reached out and grabbed the shaft. 

"No. None of that. If I had wanted a hand job, I would have done it myself. Suck me off." Mugino ordered impatiently.

Konohamaru got down on his knees and took the monster in his mouth. Konohamaru relaxed his throat and did his best to take as much as he could in. 

"Deeper." Mugino demanded.

Mugino grabbed the back of Konohamaru's head and pushed in a little further, making his throat burn from the stretch. "See? You can take more. But you're still resisting. Come on, don't hold back, take it all."

Mugino lifted his leg and put it on Konohamaru's shoulder, wrapping it around his head, getting an even deeper angle.

"Nngh. That's it." He grunted as he ground his hips into Konohamaru's face. 

Konohamaru started to choke, trying desperately to get air through his nose. 

"Pathetic. Can't even handle a little blowjob without choking. But that's alright. I've waited a long time to rip your ass apart." Mugino growled in Konohamaru's ear, making him shiver. 

Mugino manhandled Konohamaru so he was face first over a fallen log, his ass in the air. 

He pressed Konohamaru's legs apart further than they were. The stretch was too much, but when Mugino lowered his head and gave a quick lick to Konohamaru's entrance, Konohamaru shouted out in pleasure. 

"Look at you. Falling apart after a single lick. It's sad. If you don't start shaping up, I will have to punish you." Mugino's words were lost as he gave Konohamaru's balls a squeeze.

He gave another lick, enjoying the way Konohamaru shivered and fought desperately to keep himself under control. 

"Good Monkey" Mugino purred. "You will cum when I tell you to." 

Mugino pressed his tongue fully into Konohamaru's ass swirrled it around.

"Yum." Mugino said, pulling back, licking his lips. "Look at that tiny hole. I wonder how hard I'm going to have to thrust to get it in."

His tongue pushed in again and this time, a finger slipped in bedside it, suprising Konohamaru. He let out a groan as Mugino drove the rest of his finger deeper, up to the knuckle. He began sliding his finger slow and hard. Konohamaru tensed. 

"I said not yet. You're just asking for me to punish you." Mugino snarled, giving Konohamaru's ass a hard slap. 

Mugino started a relentless pace, finger fucking Konohamaru hard and fast but pulling out and spanking him when Konohamaru was getting close to the edge. 

"Please, sir." Konohamaru whimpered, voice cracking. 

"Honestly, you don't deserve it. But I am getting close, so I suppose you may impale yourself on me now." Mugino said, sitting up and pressing the tip of his cock against Konohamaru's hole. 

Konohamaru slowly started pressing his hips back, taking Mugino's cock in slowly. 

Mugino flicked Konohamaru's balls. "What's the hold up? I thought you were hot and ready for me?" Mugino snarled, lunging his hips forward. 

He smirked at Konohamaru's grunt of pain and grabbed at Konohamaru's hips, pulling deeper. His cock filled Konohamaru to the point where Konohamaru felt like he was about to explode.

Mugino pushed Konohamaru's face into the dirt and pulled his arms right behind back as he started thrusting his hips faster, grunting loudly. Konohamaru pushed his hips back, giving a whine as he came, making Mugino's control snap.

Mugino went into a wild frenzy, pulling Konohamaru's hair, scratching at his back, grabbing at Konohamaru's shoulders and shoving Konohamaru hard onto his cock. 

Mugino jerked as he came, hard and hot spurts filled Konohamaru. It was a minute before Mugino was able to roll off of Konohamaru. 

Mugino's voice was deep and hoarse. "Now. Let's get back to camp and hope the kids didn't hear your pathetic whimpering."


End file.
